Country Music
by Miss Higher Power
Summary: After a hard day, Danny comes home to his least favourite music. DL. Oneshot in the What Matters Most series.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song is "Save A Horse (Ride A Cowboy)" by Big & Rich.

* * *

It had been a long hard day. Danny wanted nothing more than to get home, take a shower, kiss his girls goodnight, and succumb to a deep sleep. The kind of sleep that's so deep that you don't even dream.

He pulled the NYPD SUV into an empty spot in front of their house and shut the engine off. He sat in the car for a few minutes, unable to summon the energy to get out of the car.

It was as he was starting to climb the steps that led to their front door that he heard the music.

When he and Lindsay had moved in together, he quickly learned that her taste in music was quite different from his own. While he listened to bands like Coldplay and Kasabian, she listened to something that he wouldn't classify as music at all. Country. Over the past few years, he had grown accustomed to the noise, venturing so far as to say that there were even a few pieces that he didn't mind.

He understood that she liked country music. He even understood some of the artists she listened to. He could see why she liked Faith Hill and the blonde chick that won American Idol. What he didn't get was how his wife, a highly educated, NYPD cop and mother of one, could cheerfully sing along to songs like "Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off" or "Honky Tonk Badonkadonk."

He had to be in a good mood to listen to her music. As he unlocked the door, he was ready to tell her that he really didn't want to listen to country music.

He laid his car keys on the table in the hall. Just as he was taking off his shoes, the song changed from Tim McGraw to one that he didn't recognize. He couldn't place the lyrics.

_Well, I walk into the room, passing out hundred dollar bills_

_And kills and it thrills, like the horns on my Silverado grill_

_And I buy the bar a double-round of Crown, and everybody's _

_gettin' down_

_And this town ain't never gonna be the same_

Danny walked across the hall, and took a peek into the kitchen. Lindsay was there, with the music coming from the radio on top of the fridge. She was wearing a short bathrobe that exposed her legs. Legs that were currently dancing by the counter in a very seductive fashion. And it wasn't just the legs; the hips had some action going as well.

_Cause I saddle up my horse and I ride into the city_

_I make a lot of noise, cause the girls they are so pretty_

_Riding up and down Broadway on my ol' stud Leroy _

_And the girls say _

_Save a horse, ride a cowboy_

_Everybody says, save a horse, ride a cowboy_

The blood was starting to rush away from the upper portion of his body. He ventured further into kitchen and leaned against the door frame.

_Well, I don't give a dang about nothing_

_I'm singing and bling-blinging _

_While the girls are drinking long-necks down_

_And I wouldn't trade ol' Leroy or my Chevrolet _

_For your Escalade, or your freak parade_

_I'm the only John Wayne left in this town_

He cleared his throat as the blood continued its downward journey. Lindsay spun around quickly, clearly embarrassed.

_And I saddle up my horse and I ride into the city_

_I make a lot of noise, cause the girls they are so pretty_

_Riding up and down Broadway on my ol' stud Leroy _

_And the girls say _

_Save a horse, ride a cowboy_

_Everybody says, save a horse, ride a cowboy_

His trademark smirk was firmly in place as she tightened the belt on her robe.

_Well I'm a thoroughbred, that's what she said, in the back of my truckbed _

_As I was getting buzzed on sud's, out on some back country road _

_We were flying high, fine as wine, having ourselves a Big & Rich time_

_And I was going just about as far as she'd let me go_

_But her evaluation of my cowboy reputation, had me begging _

_for salvation all night long_

_So I took her out giggin' frogs, introduced her to my ol' bird dog_

_Sang her every Willie Nelson song I could think of_

_And we made love_

She gave him a once over, her gaze lingering below the belt.

"Hey there, Cowboy." She said with a raised eyebrow.

His earlier exhaustion was completely forgotten as his wife launched herself at him.

_And I saddle up my horse and I ride into the city_

_I make a lot of noise cause the girls they are so pretty_

_Riding up and down Broadway on my ol' stud Leroy _

_And the girls say _

_Save a horse, ride a cowboy_

_Everybody says save a horse, ride a cowboy_

_What, what, save a horse, ride a cowboy_

_Everybody says, save a horse, ride a cowboy_

* * *

They hadn't even managed to leave the kitchen, let alone make it to the bedroom. Lindsay was attempting to get comfortable on the linoleum floor, unwilling to leave the warm embrace of Danny's arms. When she looked up at him, she noticed that he was looking down at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm just thinking that maybe I should give country music another chance."


End file.
